Life without Love
by blazer-rockz
Summary: Squall and friends just living normally..
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hope you'll like it. I don't know if its good but…. You decide

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life without Love                  

Intro

"Hahaha" My friends and I laughed while waiting for the others . We three have been friends since we were twelve and now we're sixteen and we've got our own band. Yeah, I know it's strange for guys and girls to get  along so well at twelve and then have a band four years later. That's why our group is different 

"Ah..plz! Don't talk about guys while you're with us" Zell  said 

" Well you talk about that stupid girl of yours all the time" replied Selphie

"Then that doesn't mean you could talk about your guy"  I smiled as I watched my two best buds in the world argue.  "Stop it you two" The two looked at me "What?"

" Hmm.. Know what?" Selphie said evily " We've been friends for four years and I don't even know if you've ever loved somebody here at school" 

"Yeah she's right. I don't remember you saying something about a girl" Zell  added

"Hey!  Why are we talking about my personal life all of a sudden?" I asked "Besides love will just ruin your life I don't even know why you guys feel that. It'll just make your life a living hell"

"You! How could you say that?!" Hahaha was she serious? I mean she's arguing with me. That's a first

I was about to play  along but the rest of the group was already there " Let's just practice. Okay?" I said smiling

"What's going on here?" Irvine asked getting ready "Nothing. Just nothing"

"You are really weird Squall" I just smiled at Nida's comment 

"Alright let's make some music!" Selphie ordered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Sorry it sucked… 


	2. Plan

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you'll like this one. I don't know if its good but…. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life without Love

The Plan

"Hey Irvine! Wait up!" I said "Hey Squall! How are you?" 

Huh? Irvine? Is that you? Hahaha! He must have hit his head or something 

"Gotta go! Bye!"

"Hey wait!" what's with him? What's the deal with this  guys? Earlier Selphie ignored me okay maybe she ignored me because of our little argument last week but that was just nothing. I mean, what's the deal?

"Squall! Squall!" Well at least someone remembered I exist 

"Hey Nida" I said as he reached me

"Squall, is it true you told Selphie that love will just ruin your life?" 

"Umm.. Yeah, because its true. Why?" I answered 

"I see.. You've never been in love before" 

I said a flat No "Why are you asking these questions?" He said nothing then went away. What's the matter with them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Class...

"Uugh! What was that for?" an injured Zell said as Irvine pulled him inside a classroom 

"Ask her" he pointed to Selphie. She looked very serious 

"Nida he really said that?" He nodded

"Wow. I thought if he talked about it with you he would tell the truth" Selphie thought 

"He really hasn't been in love before.. And I thought he would notice me as more than just his bestfriend.." 

"Selphie, why are we here?" Zell asked but she didn't say anything 

"Yo! Selphie!" She then went back to reality "Huh? What?"  Zell asked his question again

"Oh! We're here because I want to test if Squall really believes in that 'lovewillruinyourlife' thing" Selphie said

"I get it! You're going to seduce him!" Zell said teasingly. Selphie then slap him 

"No you pervert!" 

"As I was saying, let's set him up with a girl he'll like" 

"How do we do that?" Nida asked

 "Yeah how? We don't know what he likes in a girl! He's never liked a girl before!" Irvine added 

"Don't worry about that! That's my duty. You guys are responsible for making them meet every time" 

"So who's the girl ?" they asked 

"Don't worry! I've got the perfect girl for our plan" Selphie said. "And if he doesn't like this girl than he'll have to like me" she thought

"The plan will begin tomorrow"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Well.. tell me what you think


	3. The Girl

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you'll like it. I don't know if its good but…. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life without Love 

The Girl

Squall's P.O.V.

Quistis, our teacher, was talking about something. Something I wasn't interested in. What's going on with these guys? They're still avoiding me. I thought about that over and over. 

"Ok now that's done. Let's continue with our discussion"

I heard her say but I was too bored to listen to whatever she's saying. Why are they avoiding me? I still don't know why. With all of these thoughts I didn't even notice that it class was already over for break. I heard something dropped on the floor it was just books.

"Excuse me. Can you hand me that book?" 

"Here you go" I said as I looked up 

I heard her say her thank you then started walking away. Pretty face. Where did she come from? Haven't seen her before. She was just about to leave the room when Seifer suddenly appeared out of nowhere

"Hey, new girl! Have lunch with me" He said

New girl ? That's why I haven't seen her before

"No thank you" She replied. 

Seifer then laughed "You see new girl I don't take no for an answer. You're coming with me" he then grabbed her arms "No!"

"Let her go" I said coolly. He snickered "Why what are you going to do about it?" 

"Just let her go!" I didn't want to get into a fight. I'm not scared I just didn't have the mood to

"Buzz off Squall!"

"You buzz off" I gave Seifer a look that only the two of us know 

"Whatever Squall" He said as he let go of the girl and went away 

I heard her say her thanks again 

"I'm Rinoa Heartilly" she said 

"Squall" I said as I walked away and headed for the cafeteria

Normal P.O.V

Squall didn't notice Irvine and Nida were just watching them from a distance

"Dang! Why didn't he ask her to lunch? I thought that would work for sure" Irvine said as Nida talked to Seifer 

"That stupid Squall will never notice it" 

"Thanks for your help Seifer" Nida said as Seifer walked away "Yeah even if it didn't work" 

"Don't worry Irvine! I have an idea" 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the cafeteria.. 

Squall's P.O.V.

"Where are those guys?" I said as I sat down. They're still avoiding me. Why? I really wasn't hungry so I just waited for them. Ten minutes have passed and they still haven't come for lunch. "That's it! I'm out of here!" I said as I suddenly stood up with rage 

Thud! I suddenly had ketchup all over me and I was on the floor "Oh gosh! Sorry! Here let me help you up" I familiar voice said 

And I noticed I wasn't the only one with ketchup all over me. My rage was suddenly gone because of this "Thanks Rinoa" 

"Squall! I'm so sorry!" I manage to give out a small smile "Don't worry! Here wipe some of the ketchup off" I gave her my handkerchief 

"We better clean the rest of this mess up" I suggested as I pointed at our uniforms. She agreed and we went out of the cafeteria


	4. What's Going On?

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you'll like it. I don't know if its good but….

**Life Without Love **

**What's Going On?**

"Goodnight Squall!" Rinoa said as she closed the door behind her. Squall just smiled and then started walking looking for Selphie. He has to make sure everyone's all right even if he knows it not necessary 

 He and Rinoa got closer as weeks pass by. Since his friends were ignoring him and Rinoa was just new and doesn't know anyone much Squall decided to hangout with her. They were always together and were very inseparable. Because of this she became part of their gang now. Yeah, they're all together. Been a couple of days since they were together. Squall demanded an explanation when his friends suddenly went to his room. Zell, Irvine and Nida made up some stories. Zell was too busy courting this girl from the library, Nida with schoolwork and Irvine wanted to get closer to Selphie. This one made Squall laugh. 'Irvine and Selphie ?'  Squall thought. He didn't believe any of their stories but he didn't say anything and just smiled.

"Hey! Mr. Love hater!" A voice said. Squall turned around coolly and smirked "You're still calling me that? I have a name"  One of his best friends started calling him that when she finally talked to him 

"Why not? That name really fits you" Squall laughed as his friend got closer to him and they started walking down the halls

"Whatever Selphie" They started talking about some work to be done about the band. They really haven't had any practice since Selphie had this plan to test Squall

   Selphie decided to lay off on some of the plans for a while because it seems that it's working quite well. 'Squall and Rinoa are really close' Selphie thought of this before telling her friends to stop the plans. 'I think it's enough' she thought .

"I think we need another singer" Squall said as she informed Selphie his suggestion. Selphie raised an eyebrow  "Why? Is my voice not good enough?" Squall chuckled

"It's not that.. I just think that it would be great if we had another singer"  Selphie smiled. It was actually a good idea but she wanted to get revenge. She thought of only one way

"So you and Rinoa a couple now?" She asked "What? What are you talking about" Squall stopped walking and was obviously surprised by her question "We were talking about the band" Squall said in a what's-with-the-question voice

"You know what I mean" Selphie said as she made a couple making out with her hands "You know!"

Squall didn't respond and just started walking again "Hello! Answer please!" Squall still didn't respond. They kept on walking until they reached Selphie's room "Well?" She asked

"Well what?" He finally respond "You two a couple or what?"

"Selphie, what did you just call me earlier?" He asked in an annoyed tone. He didn't want to be romantically related to anyone because of what he believes in

"Umm.. Mr. Love Hater?"

"Right! So how could me and Rinoa be a couple when I don't feel anything about the her? Answer that"  Selphie could tell that Squall was really annoyed

She answered in a small voice "Umm.." Squall then relaxed. He waved goodbye at Selphie then went away " I was just curious!" she said as Squall was about out of sight

Squall went out of the dormitory and went to the Infirmary. He suddenly had a headache. "That Selphie.." He said as he went on but suddenly felt something; he suddenly felt hot and was sweating all over. "Why are you guys running around?" he asked but no one answered. He was now walking very slow and in circle.

"So cold…" Squall said and shivered "What's going on?" he asked still no one answered. He then stopped walking everything he could see was nothing but a blur. He started moving again but felt so much pain and loss balance. Now he couldn't see anything at all

What do you think? Please review


End file.
